Cancion de Hielo y Fuego, version Los Juegos del Hambre
by MikahBabasonica
Summary: Jon Snow, tributo masculino del distrito 12, debera enfrentarse a la competencia mas sangrienta de todos los tiempos: Los Juegos del Hambre. Este fic participa del reto #19 "Another World" del foro "Alas negras, palabras negras". Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de George R. R. Martin, y el mundo de Suzanne Collins.


_**Este fic participa del reto #19 "Another World" del foro "Alas negras,palabras negras". **_

_**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de George R. R. Martin y el mundo de Suzanne Collins**_

Cuando abro los ojos, me asusto al ver a Myrcella a los pies de la cama. Su cabellera rubia le cae en delicados rizos sobre el rostro de rasgos aniñados, sus ojos verdes están brillantes de expectación.

Me aclaro la garganta antes de hablar, se que espera mi respuesta.

– Buenos días –le digo en voz alta. Ella sonríe tímidamente, y en seguida lo recuerdo: este es su primer año de cosecha. Le dedico mi mejor sonrisa, la entiendo perfectamente… estar en edad elegible es la peor de las pesadillas.

El orfanato aun esta en silencio, lo que significa que todavía los otros niños no se han despertado. Me quedo un rato acostado en la cama, observando la gran habitación: las paredes cubiertas de humedad, la suciedad en el suelo, las camas pegadas unas a las otras, la tristeza y desolación, la desesperanza azotándonos… Nadie quiere venir a parar aquí.

Rápidamente me levanto de la cama, le doy un beso en la coronilla a Myrcella y voy al baño.

El agua sale fría como un tempano de hielo, no hay agua caliente, ese es un lujo que no podemos permitirnos.

Elijo mi mejor ropa: una fina camisa gris y un pantalón azul de vestir. Por ley, hay que estar elegante para la Cosecha, en el Capitolio no aprobarían algo lleno de agujeros.

Aprovechando que faltan horas para el acontecimiento, voy al bosque para practicar tiro con el arco.

Las calles cubiertas de polvo de carbón están vacías, la gente dormirá hasta tarde, hasta las tiendas están cerradas. Cruzar la cerca está prohibido, se que lo que hago va contra la ley, pero no me importa.

El aire puro del bosque me hace sentir vivo. Son los primeros días de primavera, el clima es de una frescura agradable mezclada con los suaves calores primaverales. El sol brilla esplendorosamente filtrando sus rayos a través de las ramas de los arboles. Los sinsajos cantan diferentes melodías sin cesar, mi voz es mala para cantar, a que si me es imposible comunicarme con ellos.

Mi puntería ha mejorado, tomo otra flecha y la coloco en el arco. A pocos metros mío una ardilla mordisquea una nuez. Esta bastante distraída, y ni siquiera nota cuando mi flecha se clava en su frente. Se produce un leve crujido cuando cae al suelo.

Sigo practicando sin parar, para no pensar… En los Juegos del Hambre. Hoy será los Quinceavo Juegos del Hambre. Hace 17 años se alzo la rebelión contra el gobierno del Capitolio. Fuimos vencidos. Mi madre era una rebelde, Cersei Lannister. No sé quien era mi padre. Lo único que sé es que estoy solo, destinado al sufrimiento. ¿Qué mal podría sucederme?.

Decido que ya es hora de volver, guardo las flechas en el carcaj, me lo hecho al hombro y cruzo la alambrada. Las calles anchas están invadidas de gente que ya se prepara para el evento. Las pequeñas tiendas, ubicadas en la parte alta del distrito, han abierto de seguro con la esperanza de vender algo.

A lo lejos diviso al alcalde Eddard Stark junto a su familia, encaminándose hacia la plaza; elegantes de pies a cabeza, vestidos con sus mejores ropajes. La chica que está en edad elegible, Sansa Stark, tiene un vestido color rosa bebé que le cae con gracia sobre las rodillas. Su cabello rojizo va suelto en ondas sobre los hombros, adornado con una flor de metal. Es hermosa la mires por donde la mires, no hay chico que no esté enamorado de ella. Yo soy la excepción, no tengo mente para amoríos.

El director me espera en la entrada del orfanato, con el enfado dibujado en su semblante. Toquetea su bigote prominente en un claro gesto de impaciencia. Me detengo frente a él, esperando una buena reprimenda.

– ¿Dónde has estado, crio imbécil? –. Su estúpida pregunta me saca de mis casillas y lo que le digo a continuación lo hago sin pensar:

– ¡Y a ti que te importa, mequetrefe! De todas formas, nadie vendrá adoptarme–. Indignado ante mi respuesta, me da un cachetazo; propio de una mujer, ni para golpear es bueno.

– ¿Quién querrá adoptar al hijo de una asquerosa rebelde? Nadie, por supuesto-murmura con una sonrisita de suficiencia. Resisto el impulso de darle un puñetazo; me muerdo la lengua soportando el veneno que me invade. – ¡Entra ya y prepara a los niños para la cosecha! –añade.

Entro al orfanato hecho una furia; escondo el arco y el carcaj debajo del hueco de la cama y preparo a los niños para la cosecha. Por suerte ya se han despertado casi todos, despierto a los holgazanes y los ordeno en filas.

Llegamos a la plaza y pasamos hacer el chequeo correspondiente: consiste en un pinchazo en el dedo índice y tu firma personal. Luego me dirijo a mi lugar y espero impacientemente a que comience la ceremonia. Ya casi todos han llegado y los que lleguen tarde se tendrán que quedar en las afueras de la plaza.

El alcalde Eddard Stark sube al escenario y detrás de él la escolta del Capitolio, Lysa Tully, la cara de loca que este año usa una peluca verde fluorescente y un vestido de corazones. Ridicula.

El señor Stark da su típico discurso sobre los Dias Oscuros, de como los 13 distritos se rebelaron contra el Capitolio y las consecuencias fueron duras: el ultimo distrito fue reducido hasta los cimientos y los otros distritos fueron castigados con Los Juegos del Hambre.

Es tan insoportable tener que seguir escuchando esto.

El momento ha llegado, ya es hora de elegir a los "tributos". ¿Quiénes serán los desafortunados este año? Hay posibilidades de que salga elegido; a mis 17 años tengo casi 50 papeletas.

–¡ Y la tributo femenino que representara al distrito 12 es… Myrcella Reed! –exclama casi eufórica la capitolina. ¿Cómo? ¿Myrcella? Estoy anclado en el suelo, no puedo moverme. Pero Myrcella sí, y se está acercando al escenario. Quiero gritarle que no lo haga, que yo me presentare en su lugar; pero se me olvida hablar.

Todo pasa tan rápido que no termino de darle crédito a mis ojos: Myrcella, en ultimo momento da media vuelta, corre hacia las afueras de la plaza , dos agentes de la paz la alcanzan, la obligan arrodillarse y le disparan en la cabeza.

La locura se apiada de mí, no se cómo pero estoy corriendo hacia los agentes de la paz. Detienen mi brazo y recibo un puñetazo en la nariz. El golpe me marea; el agente de la paz me toma de la nuca y es cuestión de segundos para que mi cara se estrelle contra el suelo.

– ¡Basta, es suficiente! –lo detiene la presentadora. El hombre murmura algo y me tira de bruces al suelo. Intento incorporarme con la mayor dignidad posible, me resbalo y caigo de nuevo. Quedarme aquí seria lo mejor. Desde el escenario, el alcalde me hace señas para que regrese a mi lugar. Bueno, es el alcalde y si no obedezco quizás me den un tiro en la cabeza, pensándolo bien seria lo mejor.

Me pongo de pie y regreso a mi lugar. El chico que esta al lado mio susurra algo y yo le digo "Idiota".

–Discúlpennos por el "incidente" –la capitolina retorna la ceremonia–Debido a que nuestra tributo femenino ha… "tenido un problemilla" –rie nerviosa, rayando la locura–hay que elegir otra tributo. Mete la mano en la urna y saca un papelillo. Lo abre y lee con sumo cuidado el nombre: " Sansa Stark".

Los ciudadanos del distrito 12 están conmocionados. Es la primera vez que sucede esto. Es imposible, sus posibilidades son una en un millón. Definitivamente, la suerte no estuvo de su lado.

Busco a la hija del alcalde con la mirada, entre la multitud. Está horrorizada y ahoga un grito tapándose la boca con las manos. Gira mirando a todos lados, de seguro tiene la esperanza de que alguien, algún ciudadano piadoso se presente voluntario en su lugar. Nadie.

Abraza a su madre y hermanos y se encamina hacia el escenario. Una vez allí arriba no oculta su estado y se larga a llorar. Se podría decir que me da un poco de lastima.

–¡Es el momento del tributo masculino! –grita. Vuelve a meter su mano en la urna por tercera vez y anuncia el nombre: "Jon Snow".

Subo al escenario sin rechistar. No tengo emoción alguna, ¿Debería de tenerla?. Lysa Tully nos obliga a saludarnos y le tiendo la mano a la Stark. La estrecha sin poder contener las lagrimas.

Como soy huérfano no tendré ultima visitas. Mientras la hija del alcalde se despide de sus familiares, yo permanezco en el gran salón del Edificio de Justicia: las altas paredes grises, cubiertas de humedad… el piso de cerámicas viejas y el amplio espacio vacío. Hay varias puertas, oficinas. Miro mi camisa, que esta manchada de pequeñas gotas de sangres provenientes de mi nariz. Toco mi nariz, esperando encontrar el tabique roto. No, es un milagro que no me haya fracturado algo.

Un agente de la paz me agarra del codo y me conduce hacia la salida. Nos subimos a un automóvil negro, la chica Sansa al lado mio; la capitolina en el asiento de adelante, un agente de la paz al volante. "Adiós, distrito 12" me despido mentalmente de lo que alguna vez fue mi hogar.

Ya hemos llegado a la estación. Subo al tren y… no puedo creer que esto sea real. Nunca en mi vida había visto tanto lujo y… tanta comida.

Por supuesto que éste no es un tren común y corriente, sino que se trata de uno de los modelos de alta velocidad del Capitolio, que alcanza una media de cuatrocientos kilómetros por hora. Nuestro viaje nos llevara menos de un día.

El Capitolio se construyo en un lugar que antes se llamaba "Las Rocosas". El distrito 12 estaba en una región conocida como los Apalaches; incluso entonces, hace ciento de años, ya extraían carbón de la zona. Por eso los mineros tienen que trabajar a tanta profundidad. Eso es lo que me espera a mí si vuelvo de los Juegos… pero en caso de que eso suceda, ya no tendré necesidad ni de trabajar; seré tan asquerosamente rico que la pobreza quedara atrás.

El tren de los tributos es lo único elegante que han visto mis ojos: cada uno tenemos nuestro propio alojamiento, compuesto por un dormitorio, un vestidor y un baño privado con agua corriente caliente y fría. ¡Agua caliente! Esto sí que es un milagro.

Los cajones de la habitación están llenos de ropa elegante, y Lysa Tully me dice que me ponga lo que quiera, todo está a mi disposición. En una hora deberé estar listo para la cena.

Me quito la ropa y me tiro a la cama a echarme una siesta. En pocos segundos, caigo dormido.

Al despertarme, elijo una finísima camisa blanca de seda y un pantalón de vestir negro, no sé de qué tela será. La ropa me queda perfecto, como soy delgado y me ejercito lo mas que puedo, es imposible que me queda muy ajustado o muy suelto

Lysa Tully se sorprende por mi elección a la hora de vestirme y me guía hacia el comedor para la cena. La pequeña sala es de paredes de madera pulida y el piso de cerámicas de granito color gris.

Hay una larga mesa adornada por platos que a la vista parecen frágiles; vasos de vidrio; tenedores y cuchillos de plata. A la cabeza de la mesa, hay dos jóvenes con un carro cada uno, repleto de comida. Me siento al lado de Sansa Stark, la chica esta cabizbaja y con los ojos hinchados. Ha llorado. Lleva el mismo vestido de la cosecha, que ahora esta arrugado. Cuando sirven la cena, no come. Lysa Tully intenta obligarla, pero ella se niega.

No llevo ni la mitad de los manjares comidos y siento el estomago lleno. Estoy a punto de retirarme a mi habitación, cuando Petyr Baelish, nuestro mentor, entra en el comedor. Se ubica frente a nosotros y se sirve un poco de estofado de cordero. Come lentamente sin despegar la mirada de nosotros.

Petyr Baelish gano los terceros Juegos del Hambre. Es un hombre astuto y algo traidor. No es de fiar. Tal vez sea por eso que nuestros tributos nunca ganan.

Soy yo el que decide hablar por los dos cuando digo:" ¿Nos ayudaras ó nos dejarás morir?". El mentor esboza una pequeña sonrisa y bebe algo de su vaso. Deja los cubiertos en el plato y cruza los brazos sobre el pecho.

– Hasta que por fin un tributo abrió la boca. –dice con voz ronca. Sansa alza la cabeza y lo mira. Él también la mira. – Una niñita bonita y un joven rebelde –. La Stark se sonroja y casi sonríe, yo lo miro molesto y Petyr sigue riendo.

– No veo cómo puedas ayudarnos con halagos, eso no nos servirá en la arena. ¿Qué haremos? –pregunto.

– Ambos son… "atractivos" pero al parecer, sólo uno de los dos tiene habilidades. – responde. ¿ Que quiere decir con eso de que "_sólo uno de los dos tiene habilidades"?_No lo entiendo. Bueno, estoy yo que soy bueno con el arco, pero Sansa… si tocar el piano se considera una habilidad, lo es. Pero no para la batalla.

Antes de que pueda deducir que ha querido decir, Petyr lo hace:

– Deberías cuidarte, chico. ¿ O acaso crees que nadie nota el arco que llevas en la espalda? – Sansa me mira con los ojos abiertos como platos, se sabe muy bien que lo que hago va contra la ley. Por alguna razón, su comentario hace que me enfurezca. Me levanto de la silla y salgo hecho una bala hacia mi dormitorio. Cierro de un portazo la puerta, procurando que lo escuchen.

No sé qué hacer; acostarme, no quiero; bañarme… un baño no me vendría mal. La calidez del agua me relaja los músculos, se siente bien.

Es estupendo que en los cajones también haya ropa interior, cambio la camisa blanca por una sencilla camiseta gris de algodón. Los pantalones no son necesarios, no saldré fuera de mi habitación. Me siento a los pies de la cama, recordando lo sucedido: la rápida muerte de Myrcella, que me duele tanto en el alma; mi nombre elegido en la Cosecha; Petyr sabiendo nuestras habilidades. Sin duda alguna, ha sido un día muy largo y duro. Ni siquiera debe ser de noche. Miro por la ventana, el tren es tan veloz que solo se ve borrosidad, y apenas si se distingue el atardecer.

Me gustaría ser libre: vivir en un lugar lejos de aquí, donde no existan Los Juegos del Hambre. Donde no haya necesidades, donde no se olviden de nosotros, los pobres. Donde nos den la libertad de cumplir nuestros sueños. Y ser feliz.

El golpe en la puerta me sobresalta. ¿Quién será? No pienso abrir. Siguen insistiendo, y me sorprende escucharla: es Sansa Stark. De un tirón abro la puerta y ella se sonroja al verme. ¡Diablos! Había olvidado que estoy en calzones. Bueno, no se puede morir sin conocer a un hombre en… ropa interior. Esto último me causa risa.

– Perdona mi intromisión, sólo quería hablar –me dice. Se la nota tímida e incómoda, debe de ser la primera vez que habla con un muchacho a solas. Pero… ¿Qué querría ella, conmigo?

– Habla, pues – contesto apoyándome en el marco de la puerta. Sansa juguetea con la manga de su vestido rosa mientras habla:

– No tenemos por qué estar distantes. – abro los ojos grandes como platos, eso me suena raro. Ahora el sonrojado soy yo – Quiero que seamos aliados. No quiero que nos matemos el uno al otro. Yo no… yo no lo haría, no te mataría.

Comienzo con un ataque de tos, me estoy ahogando. Sansa sale pitando y yo siento como se me cierra la tráquea, no me puedo controlar. Respirar se me dificulta cada vez más, y es un alivio el vaso de agua que me alcanza la chica Sansa. Bebo rápidamente y la garganta se me relaja. Uff… se me normaliza la respiración, me tiro en la cama.

– Gracias Sansa. – Ella sonríe y me toma de las manos, respira tranquila. Es un simple gesto, un buen gesto. Su contacto es suave, delicado. Sus manos son bonitas, pálidas como porcelana, largas y finas… ideales para tocar piano. La imagino frente al gran ventanal de su casa, tocando la encantadora melodía en su piano. Sus pálidos dedos moviéndose en una rápida y grácil danza al compás de la música. Los frágiles rayos de sol del atardecer filtrándose por su ventana, iluminando su sedoso cabello rojizo, dándole reflejos hipnotizantes. Casi puedo oler el aroma a flores silvestres.

– Bueno, Jon… creo que me iré a dormir – musita. Me libera las manos y cierra delicadamente la puerta, apenas un clic. Todo en ella es delicado, hasta sus movimientos. Podría calmar una fiera ella solita. Sin embargo, eso no será suficiente en la arena, la fiera sí se tranquilizaría, pero el humano no. Tengo necesidad de protegerla, es tan frágil, si algo le pasase no me lo perdonaría. La protegeré, seré su aliado.

* * *

EL CAPITOLIO

Lysa Tully me despierta a empujones. Prácticamente, me caigo de la cama. – ¡Levántate, muchachito! Ya hemos llegado. – habla de manera alegre, casi… feliz. Rebusco entre los cajones y me decido por una camisa verde oscuro y un jean negro; unos zapatos grises. Me peino mis indominables rulos, de manera que queden masomenos decentes. Es misión imposible.

Nos encontramos con Sansa en la entrada del tren,esta vestida con una falda blanca de tiro alto y una camisa sin mangas de seda; lleva el pelo suelto y en los pies unos zapatos de tacón plateados. La miro como bobo y ella me corresponde con una sonrisa. Es hermosa. Lysa Tully nos interrumpe, avisándonos que ya llegamos. Siento un terrible nudo en la garganta, sí, estamos en el Capitolio.

Las puertas del tren se abren y tres agentes de la paz entran y nos toman del brazo a ambos, tironeándonos. Sansa pone cara de dolor, quisiera golpearlo, le está haciendo daño.

Ya fuera del tren nos meten a empujones en un auto último modelo. Recorremos las irreales calles del Capitolio: todo es edificios, eternos rascacielos cristalinos, tan frágiles como aquellos platos del tren, de todos colores como el arcoíris, mas con la luz del sol esto se parece a un sueño.

La gente que pasa por lado del carro nos miran sorprendidos, yo también los miro sorprendido: visten atuendos ridiculísimos, de colores brillantes que dañan la vista, sus rostros… son monstruosos: tatuajes en sus rostros, pero no solo eso, sino que, además, el tono de su piel varía en todos los colores chillones. En la cabeza llevan pelucas, también colorinches. Si a eso le llaman moda, es un suicidio.

Por fin hemos llegado al Centro de Entrenamiento, un edificio ubicado cerca de la casa del Presidente, exclusivo para los Tributos. Es un poco mas sencillo que los otros edificios, al menos no es de colores. No tengo tiempo para ver la fachada , pues los agentes de la paz nos meten de lleno en el ascensor. Siento el vértigo en mis pies al ascender éste, nunca había estado en un ascensor. Es un pequeño cubículo cubierto de espejos, puedo ver mi imagen desde todos los ángulos. No estoy tan presentable como quisiera, al menos Sansa si lo está. Se la nota tensa mientras me mira a través del reflejo del espejo que tengo delante de mis narices.

La puerta se abre y casi se me cae la mandíbula: esto es increíble. Tenemos un piso solo para nosotros. Tanto lujo, mucho mas que de el tren: el piso es de mármol blanco, blanco limpio. Las paredes no se de que material serán, pero es hermoso. Al salir del ascensor esta la sala, y a la derecha un largo pasillo, de seguro es el que nos lleva a las habitaciones. Lysa Tully me da la razón al conducirnos hacia allí. Al final del pasillo está mi cuarto, y al frente, el de Sansa.

Mi cuarto es grande, en el cabezal de la cama hay una amplia ventana que me muestra la ciudad. También hay un armario gigante y un baño. ¡Wow! Tantos mimos para después mandarnos a morir. Que injusto. Me abruma la realidad, todo me golpea fuertemente. Quiero salir de aquí… pero hasta eso está prohibido. En pocos días, estaré en los Juegos del Hambre. No se diga más.

La situación frente a los estilistas es incómoda, no solo porque me tratan como a una reina de la belleza, sino que además, estoy desnudo frente a ellos.

– ¡Qué bello cuerpo tienes! – exclama la mujer bajita con el pelo naranja, los otros dos se mantienen de acuerdo y casi me lleno de orgullo por recibir sus halagos.

Les pregunto si me debo quedar así por cuánto tiempo más y responden al unísono que sí, que mi "estilista" llegara en cualquier momento. Ok, estar como Dios me trajo al mundo es extremadamente vergonzoso.

Estoy a punto de tomar la bata que reposa en el sillón blanco, cuando una chica entra. Me sorprende su marcada juventud y belleza. Se mueve sigilosamente, como un puma, contorneando sus caderas de manera sensual. Trago saliva en seco, la verdad, no me lo esperaba. Sonríe con satisfacción al pasear su mirada por mi toda mi anatomía y habla con una voz tan clara y encantadora, que creo estar frente a la visión de un ángel.

– Soy Margaery Tyrell, tu estilista. ¿Tu eres…?

– Jon Snow, tributo del distrito 12 – respondo inmediatamente, como un soldado frente a su teniente.

– Cariño, se de que distrito eres… minería. ¿O me equivoco? – su boca se mueve en una sexy mueca y sus grandes ojos marrones denotan picardia. Me encanta mi estilista. Afirmo con la cabeza y ella prosigue. – Bien, guapo, tienes un hermoso cuerpo para trabajar. Tu enfoque será ese, tu masculinidad.

– ¿ Mi masculinidad? – le pregunto, incrédulo. Ugh, eso para mi mente, no para el mundo exterior. Debo rectificarme con cualquier tontería, acabo de quedar como estúpido frente a mi estilista.

– Vístete – me ordena quitando su mirada de mi ser – Y con respecto a tu masculinidad, es porque eres guapo, atractivo y algo… rebelde. El "rebelde" se oye como un susurro, esa palabra esta prohibido, ella debe de saberlo, es del Capitolio, ¿no?.

Obedezco y me visto con la rapidez de un amante. Camino hasta el ascensor, preguntándome si a Sansa le habrán hecho lo mismo. Tan solo pensar en su desnudez me incomoda.

Ya en el comedor de mi piso, me esperan con la cena lista. He pasado toda una tarde entera con los estilistas. Tengo tanta hambre que no mido cuanto como. Creo que por el cuarto plato me siento con el estomago a punto de estallar.

Lysa Tully me obliga a ver por la televisión a los demás tributos recolectados en la Cosecha.

En el distrito 1, un joven de bucles castaños y que Lysa lo califica como "guapo" es elegido entre los tributos masculinos, Loras y la chica es una mujer altísima, de rasgos duros, algo masculina. "Dicen que Brienne D'Tarth es una muy buena luchadora" comenta la capitolina. Sí, es una mole gigante, mucho mas alta que yo. En el distrito 2 un chico gigante se apresura a presentarse voluntario, lo apodan "La montaña"Gregor, su compañera es una bonita chica, con ojos de gacela llamada "Shae". En el 3, el chico tiene cara de asustadizo, "Podrick", y la tributo es una flacucha niña con cara de enojada, "Arya". En el 4 Lysa suelta una terrible carcajada que hace que salte en mi asiento: el chico es gordo, con la cara de asustado mucho más que el tal Podrick, el del tres, su nombre es Sam. Pero no se ríe de eso, sino de lo desparejo que va con su compañera, una bonita chica con el rostro en forma de corazón y anchas caderas, Jeyne . En el distrito 5 son elegidos un chico que no para de alardear, Theon, y Nymeria, a la cual apodan "la víbora". En el 6 el representante masculino es un flacucho niño blanco como una hoja de papel que no deja de temblar en el escenario, Robert y su acompañante es una chica rubia de preciosos ojos claros, Tyene. En el 7 el chico tiene una mirada rara, rarísima. Tanto es así que Lysa agradece el no estar en los juegos. Debe de ser por sus claros ojos como el hielo, hielo sucio. Lo olvidaba, responde al nombre de Ramsay. La chica del 7 también parece un poco masculina, y no es muy bonita, su nombre es Asha. Los del 8 son un chico que Lysa también califica como guapo, "Seda" y la chica pelirroja "Ygritte". Cuando aparecen los del 9, Lysa no para de dar halagos al tributo masculino, un tal "Robb", que parece ser de mi misma edad, y su compañera, una chica enana llamada "Penny". En el 10, el chico tiene una mirada maliciosa, tanto como el del 7: es rubio, rubísimo, y sus ojos verdes destacan, a mí me parece un presumido. La que sí parece asustada es su compañera, una menuda chica morena, "Missandei". En el 11 Lysa pega un grito, paso algo que nunca había sucedido: dos hermanos son elegidos. No sé que sorprende mas, su impactante "belleza" o el que sean hermanos: ambos tienen cabellos plateados, piel marfileña y ojos lilas. Si estoy de acuerdo con la belleza impactante de la chica, "Daenerys". "Viserys", su hermano, sonríe al público con arrogancia apenas sube al escenario. Y al último estamos nosotros, Sansa y yo. Por supuesto que omiten el asesinato de Myrcella: yo parezco una piedra y Sansa débil. Muy débil… tan fácil para convertirse en el blanco de los demás tributos.

– No creo poder hacerlo. No creo sobrevivir a esos tributos. – No la oí llegar. Sansa se sienta a mi lado, sin despegar sus ojos azules de la pantalla. Entrelaza las manos, pareciera que fuese a rezar. Siempre fue bonita, pero ahora esta perfecta. Tiene la piel tan frágil como la porcelana, impecable. Su cabello rojizo esta brillante, como el fuego. Ese vestido ceñido al cuerpo le queda excelente.

– Puedes, puedes hacerlo – le digo enfrentándome a la luminosidad de esos ojos etéreos. Clava su mirada en mí, es tan delicada, quisiera abrazarla, decirle que todo estará bien, pero… ¿Por qué mentirle? No tiene ninguna habilidad, la harán trizas en la arena….no si estoy yo para salvarla.

Petyr Baelish hace presencia en la sala, entrando hecho una furia. ¿Qué demonios le sucede? Un chico le ofrece una bandeja de comida y éste se la tira en la cara. El chico no dice nada y recoge los añicos del plato y el desparrame de la comida en el suelo. Lysa Tully huye despavorida y Sansa esta temeraria. Se dirige hacia nosotros diciendo cosas incoherentes.

– Tú, chica, ven a mi habitación – señala a Sansa para que lo siga. Alguien tiene que ponerlo en su lugar, y ese alguien soy yo.

– ¡Déjala en paz o te rompo la cabeza! –lo amenazo. Él alza las cejas y, de la nada, larga una carcajada. ¿Es idiota o que? Le romperé la cabeza y no me cree. Me acerco más a él para que compruebe que no miento. Mi puño esta por chocar contra su mandíbula cuando me detiene:

̶ Te entendí, chico, ya para, solo fue una actuación. Bajo la mano y regreso al lado de Sansa. Instintivamente la abrazo y ella se aprieta fuerte contra mí. Es el primer abrazo que recibo, jamás pensé que se sentiría tan bien. – Ya paren, tortolos, no sabía que eran pareja.

La suelto lentamente y en sus mejillas se nota el evidente rubor. No sé que fue eso del abrazo, lo único que hizo es confundirme, y a ella también. ¿Qué querrá Petyr? Sera mejor poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

̶ Petyr, eres nuestro maldito mentor, ¿Por qué no cumples con tus obligaciones? Es lo mínimo que deberías hacer, por los tributos muertos.

̶ Si que era verdad eso de que tenias agallas. El "huerfanito" fuerte. ¿Acaso crees que alguien como la hija del alcalde se podría fijar en un mugriento como tú? Te equivocas, en verdad que sí.

̶ ¿No eras tú el que pretendía a su madre?-eso le cayó la boca. Por la cara que pone, al parecer, era verdad. Es un rumor que circula en el distrito, más que nada en la Veta, de donde él era. Pensó que ganando los Juegos ella lo querría, pero no era así. Al regresar la encontró comprometida con el hijo de la familia mas adinerada del distrito. Se quedo solo con su triunfo.

̶ Eso no te incumbe a ti, crió. ¿Cómo quieres que te ayude?

̶ Dándonos consejos. De los buenos, claro esta.

Me dice que busque un anotador y un bolígrafo, que escuche atentamente y escriba lo que me diga. Sansa me consigue uno antes de que yo lo hago y me lo da. Es tan considerada.

̶ Primer paso: sorprender en las sesiones privadas con los Vigilantes. Un buen puntaje atrae a los patrocinadores, que tanto los necesitaran en la arena.

Segundo paso: si eres bueno en la lucha, al baño de sangre, sino, sale pitando. Sansa, desde ya te recomiendo que huyas veloz como una flecha, eso no es para ti.- ella asiente con la cabeza ̶ Jon, si practicas lo suficiente en el Centro de Entrenamiento, entraras en la Cornucopia.

Tercer paso: estar siempre juntos. Jon, no te despegues de ella, y Sansa, tampoco de él. De ustedes depende lo que suceda después. Bien- se pone en pie, estirando los brazos- mí tiempo aquí ha concluido. Estense guapos para la presentación. Adiós.

Y, sin más, nuestro mentor vuelve a desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

* * *

EL DESFILE

Margaery termina de untar mi pecho con sombra negra brillante, que, según ella, representara el "polvo de carbón". Los otros estilistas retocan mi cabello, al cual le echaron un spray gris "Como las cenizas". No voy desnudo, solo el torso al descubierto. Llevo unos pantalones de minero, con tiras que se supone tengo que subirlas al torso desnudo, así quedara "excelentemente sensual". Estoy harto de tanta cháchara. ¿Cómo ira Sansa? No creo que desnuda, solo tiene 15 años.

Cubro mis pies con los borcegos negros y ya estoy listo. Unos "retoquecitos" mas en mi rostro y estoy a punto de salir. Margaery me da unas palmaditas en el pecho, deseándome suerte.

Salgo fuera del edificio a esperar a mi compañera. Me quedo en shock apenas la veo: lleva puesto un traje de minero, solo que en lugar de pantalón es una falda cortísima y ajustada que apenas si tapa sus muslos. El traje, que parece echo jirones y gastado por el tiempo, esta ajustadísimo al cuerpo. El pelo rojo lo lleva recogido en una baja coleta de costado, que cae sobre su hombro derecho y por debajo del casco de minero. Su carita esta manchada con sombra negra, como la mía. Sus ojos claros están maquillados de sombra plateada, lo cual le da un aspecto furioso y sensual. Si tan solo tuviera algo para que se tapara…

̶ ¡Jon, que guapo estás!- exclama sorprendida. Es un alivio que llevemos las mismas botas. Recién ahora descubro los botones desabrochados de su traje, que dejan al descubierto sus pechos.

̶ ¡Sansa!- le recrimino abrochándole los botones abiertos- Se ve tus… "partes". Larga unas cándidas carcajadas que me provocan pudor. Esta chica me va volver loco.

̶ Tranquilo, Jon. Si quisieras ver mis pechos deberías abrir más botones-susurra de manera sugerente. Trago saliva en seco, se me petrifica el cuerpo. ¿Lo está diciendo en serio o broma?

̶ Stark… por casualidad… ¿No te dieron de tomar algo? – la miro alzando las cejas, sí, eso debe ser, alguna droga que le dieron los locos de los estilistas.

– Ahora que lo recuerdo, Snow… –se detiene en el horizonte, fijando su mirada allí- estaba nerviosa y sí, me dieron una bebida color rosa. Era exquisita, ni te lo imaginas.

Lo único que me faltaba: una chica drogada. La tomo de la cintura y ella apoya su brazo en mi hombro. Subimos a la carroza y me abraza. Nos quedamos largo rato así, hasta que nos vemos obligados a separarnos por el movimiento de la carroza en marcha.

Esto es único: las largas calles del Capitolio están decoradas de todos colores, con banderines brillantes y papelillos plateados que caen sobre nosotros a nuestro paso. La gente enloquece al vernos, Sansa manda besos al público, haciendo poses provocativas. Creo que estoy sonrojado poderosamente. Alguien me lanzo algo y, por acto reflejo, lo tomo antes de que caiga al suelo: es un peluche, un "conejo" rosa con una pantallita en el medio que dice "Te amamos". Saludo al público, extendiendo el peluche a quien sea que me lo haya tirado. Todos gritan que lo lanzaron.

Ya hemos llegado a la mansión de Snow. Como todos los años, la ceremonia se celebra frente a la casa del Presidente, Staniss Baratheon que hace presencia y nos felicita a nosotros, los tributos, por hacer "inolvidables "Los Juegos del Hambre" cuando aún cuando ni siquiera han comenzado. Su discurso es aburridísimo, a que si me entretengo viendo a los demás tributos:

Los del 1 están vestidos de rosas: El tal Loras lleva puesto algo que parece una armadura con rosas que cubren su escudo, y una en la mano. Brienne, su compañera… jajaja… esta ridiculísima con ese vestido cubierto de flores rojas.

El del dos, la "montaña", esta vestido como un "dios griego" algo monstruoso y Shae, su sensual compañera, también como una diosa, solo que su vestido es transparente, demasiado…

Los del tres parecen que están siendo apuntados por armas de rayos láser de tantos que despiden; los del distrito 4 van cubiertos de algas, lo cual le da un aspecto graciosísimo al gordo; los dos del cinco parecen árboles de navidad rodeados de lucecitas titilantes;los del 6, 7 y 8 no merecen mención; me detengo a mirar a los del 9: se supone que su producción son cereales(casi, parecidos a los del 11), pero su traje no los representa así. El chico luce un deslumbrante traje negro y la chica un vestido que le queda bastante largo. Los del 10 van vestidos de vaqueros, lo cual parece fastidiarle al chico, el tal Joffrey, que no oculta su aberraccion.

Hasta el momento, somos los mejores vestidos. Oh, Oh… los del 11 nos quitan el puesto: Daenerys lleva un delicado vestido de seda y las mangas de este parecen alas, lo cual le da un aspecto de angel; su hermano, Viserys, también viste seda en una camisa y un pantalón. Tan etereos están…

Stannis Baratheon nos despide con un frío saludo y los caballos dan media vuelta para el regreso. Es increíble la inteligencia de estos animales, no necesitan jinete, están entrenados para andar por si mismo. Me pregunto si no serán humanos…

El cansancio puede conmigo y paso directo a mi habitación sin detenerme a escuchar las felicitaciones de Lysa.

El pantalón, el casco y las botas caen en el olvido, me echo en la cama preparándome mentalmente para dormir. Mi mente empieza a relajar los músculos de mi cuerpo, los parpados están por cerrarse y entrar al mundo de los sueños…y, maldita sea, alguien toca la puerta. No me interesa quien sea, por mi puede ser el mismísimo presidente, igual no pienso abrir.

– Jon, Jonnn…¡quiero verte, demonios! –grita Sansa desde el otro lado de la puerta. Al parecer, el efecto de la droga no se fue del todo, Sansa Stark no dice blasfemias. No debería abrir, mas estando ella en ese estado. ¿Qué tal si quiere matarme?... mis traicioneros pies se mueven hacia la puerta y, cuando quiero detenerme, la puerta ya esta abierta.

Sansa sonríe pícaramente posando su mirada en mi y yo en su traje abierto. Claramente(y, claro, como no, ¡si su piel esta expuesta!)veo su corpiño, que muestra la grandeza de sus pechos; la delgada cintura; el vientre plano y pálido. La sensación de sueño desaparece y me resfriego los ojos tan solo para comprobar que esto no es real. Y si, si lo es, algo dentro mio, en la parte mas privada de mi ser, parece tensarse y endurecerme por completo. Hasta ahora, esa sensación era desconocida para mi. ¿Qué será eso? No lo se, pero si que incomoda.

– Sansa,¿Qué haces aquí?¡mira no mas en las condiciones que estas! –. Mi voz suena estrangulada y poco clara, como si se esforzase para hablar. Ella enreda sus brazos en mi cuello, acercándome contra su anatomía, a tal punto de que estamos sintiendo nuestros irregulares latidos.

– ¿Qué que hago?Siempre me gustaste, muchachito. Todos los días, sin falta, te veía pasar por las tiendas y perderte en la espesura del bosque. Y en la escuela, también. Esa mirada misteriosa,¡dioses!. Sobre todo, ese espectacular cuerpo que tienes. Dilo,di que si y entreguémonos a la perdición de la lujuria.

Sansa Stark me esta declarando sus ansias de tener sexo conmigo. Otro, en mi lugar,ya la estaría desvistiendo, perdiéndose en la pureza de su bello cuerpo. Pero yo no, aunque la dureza de mi privacidad lo reclame, yo no cederé. Esta chica esta drogada y seria aprovecharme de ella.

Intento quitármela de encima con toda la suavidad posible, pero se resiste a soltarme. Se aferra mas a mi, con todas sus fuerzas(y vaya que cuando quiere tiene una fuerza increíble) y me empuja para atrás hasta tirarme de espaldas a la cama. Esta situación se torna mas tensa de lo que estaba, y ella, que esta encima mio, me besa. Me ha tomado desprevenido y no lo puedo evitar: le correspondo. Sentir la carnosidad de sus labios, la furiosa lucha de nuestras lenguas que me hacen sentir cálido. Mis manos se deslizan hasta llegar a su cintura, se adentran en la abertura de su traje, acaricio sus pechos, bajo por su cintura y luego me aferro a sus muslos. Sus manos acarician desesperadamente mi cabello y la urgencia de mi intimidad parece gritar a viva voz.

Y, de repente, como un foco que se enciende en la inmensidad de la oscuridad, algo me incita a detenerme. El hambre de mi interior cesa y retiro mis manos de su cuerpo. Nuestros labios siguen en contacto y ladeo la cabeza para romper el encanto. Ella parece sorprendida y su rostro pasa de la lujuria a la sorpresa, o vergüenza.

Se pone en pie, abrocha los botones de su traje, y se lo alisa. El efecto ha pasado.

– Por favor, Jon –dice de manera agitada, sin retirar las manos de sus pechos, en un gesto de querer protegerse o cubrirse – haz de cuenta que esto no ha pasado. Oh, es tan vergonzoso.

Esta a punto de llorar, como el cristiano que es azotado por la culpa luego de haber pecado sin pudor alguno. También me pongo de pie,no se que debo hacer… abrazarla estaría mal, se nota que lo que menos apetece es sentir mi contacto. Limpio el sudor de mi frente con el dorso de la mano y respondo tratando de sonar tranquilo:

– No te preocupes –mi corazón martillea como loco, mis palabras me impactan como un duro golpe en el pecho– será como si no hubiese sucedido.

Ella asiente con la mirada y sale veloz de la habitación. Retrocedo, dejándome caer en la cama, con la cabeza a punto de estallar, preso de tanta confusión.

Creo que amo a Sansa, me he enamorado de mi contrincante.

A la mañana siguiente, Sansa no asiste a desayunar. A las 9 en punto Lysa me recuerda que debo asistir al Centro de Entrenamiento(cielos, lo había olvidado),que me apure, que llegamos tarde. La sigo hasta el ascensor y mi vientre tiembla al ver a Sansa; evita mirarme durante el corto descenso hacia el Centro de Entrenamiento.

Las puertas del ascensor se abren ,dejando al descubierto el gran gimnasio adornado de armas mortíferas y, a la vez, seductoras. Tully regresa al ascensor, Sansa parece aterrada ante la idea de estar sin ella, que es como nuestra "guardaespalda"; le cuesta estar sola, lo mejor será acompañarla en todo momento, solo por el dia de hoy.

– ¿Por donde quieres iniciarte? –pregunto, serio.

– Por las armas –responde con poca convicción.

La acompaño a la clase de "Utilización de armas"; lo primero que aprende a usar es un cuchillo, que, al tomarlo entre sus manos, no deja de temblar. Aprieta el mango con fuerza, lo balancea hacia atrás y lo arroja contra el muñeco. El cuchillo rebota en el pecho de plástico y cae al suelo causando un fino sonido metálico.

Ya a la tercer clase del día, que se especializa en el manejo del "hacha", Sansa no ha tenido ni una leve mejoría. El hacha es plomo en sus manos, apenas si puede sostenerla. Las armas no son lo suyo, eso esta mas que claro.

Por mi parte, no he hecho nada en toda la clase, tampoco es que lo necesite. Soy bueno con el arco, quizás hasta se identificar hierbas malas… puedo hacerme con un arco, un cuchillo y otra arma. Sobrevivir siempre estuvo en mi, es parte de mi ser.

Sansa se detiene en la entrada de su cuarto, mientras yo me apuro en entrar al mio. Bajo el picaporte, empujo la puerta y cuando estoy a punto de entrar, Sansa me detiene.

–Jon– mira para todos lados, incomoda.

– ¿Si? –digo. Ella se alisa el cabello con las manos y juraría que esta temblando.

– Con respecto a lo de ayer… perdóname, estaba confundida y no quise…

– Se que no quisiste –intervengo.

– No es que no quisiese. Digo, si, quise, pero… es verdad, me gustas.

Una sonrisa gigante cubre la expresión de mi rostro, no puedo evitar que las comisuras de mis labios se estiren tanto. Si fuese una chica, estaría dando grititos y saltitos, rebosando felicidad.¿Que tendría que decir? Soy malísimo en asuntos del amor, evito a las chicas que se arriman cual mosca al dulce, pero Sansa es diferente, ella es timida, dulce, educada y encantadora… tan encantadora como la primula que crece en la Pradera.

– Y entonces…¿Qué estas esperando? –musito haciéndome el seductor.

– No lo se, es que tu…–no le doy tiempo a que termine de hablar, la tomo de la cintura y la beso. Esta vez es un beso inocente, no desaforado como el de anoche. Nuestros labios se separan al reclamar aire.

Sus mejillas están ruborizadas, esos ojitos brillan como estrellas. Todo en ella es belleza, perfección, angelical. No puedo creer que alguien como ella se haya fijado en mi.

En la noche, cuando todos están durmiendo, Sansa se mete de puntillas a mi cuarto. Se acurruca a mi lado, abrazándome de la cintura, reposando su cabeza en mi corazón.

– ¿Me lo prometes, Jon? –susurra en la oscuridad.

– ¿Prometer que?

– Que siempre estarás conmigo

– Si, te lo prometo. Jamas te dejare sola– sello nuestro pacto con un beso.

* * *

..Los Juegos..

Brienne blande la espada en el aire, esquivando golpes que el entrenador manda por doquier. Durante un segundo, Brienne pierde el equilibrio, pero automáticamente lo recupera. La danza del acero continua, y llega a su fin cuando Brienne D'Tarth acorrala al entrenador contra la pared. Si que es buena luchando, al menos no se parece a Gregor que disfruta asesinando maniquíes sin piedad con esa filosa lanza.

Otro que alardea de sus habilidades es Theon, del distrito 5, el arco es su arma predilecta. Es fastidioso que otro se iguale a mi habilidad.

Concurro con mas frecuencia al puesto de "Tácticas de supervivencia", en el cual aprendes de todo un poco, mas que nada lo fundamental para sobrevivir: armar una hoguera(cosa que no se recomienda, ya se ha demostrado en los anteriores Juegos que es una formal invitación a la muerte); trampas para atrapar a tu adversario o animal; identificación de plantas malas,etc.

El fuego al fin se enciende, voy a por las trampas. Arya, la niña del distrito 3, se une a mi en el enriedo de nudos, terminando antes que yo. El entrenador la felicita por su eficacia, ella sonríe satisfactoriamente.

– Jon –Sansa toca mi hombro, llamando mi atención –he mejorado un poco con el cuchillo.

– Eso es bueno–le sonrió con devoción– eres lista. La niña del tres disimula una risita, su compañero, que recién ha asistido a la clase,la reprende.

– Arya, eso no se hace. Compórtate –el chico frunce el ceño al hablar.

– Tu no eres mi padre, el que debe callarse eres tu–replica la niña.

Durante los dos días siguientes trato de aprovechar al máximo todas las clases. Los otros tributos demuestran su experiencia que, debo decir, es impresionante… parezco un mediocre a su lado.

Hoy es la sesión privada con los Vigilantes y aun no decido que hacer. Es sabido que Theon utilizara el arco. La espada tampoco esta disponible, es uso exclusivo de Brienne; las trampas son poco atrayentes. Demonios, no se que haré.

Se me va la mañana pensando en las musarañas, para cuando estoy decidiendo que hacer, estoy entrando al Centro de Entrenamiento. Los Vigilantes–las personas que me vigilaran–son un grupo que observan detalladamente desde el otro lado de los espejos del gimnasio(lo hacen desde el año pasado, según el resultado de un estudio que demostró que eso"intimida"a los tributos), no es posible verlos.¿Que diferencia hay? Ninguna, de igual manera siento sus curiosos ojos clavados en mi espalda.

"_**Tributo masculino del distrito 12, ya puede comenzar"**_anuncia una voz masculina. ¡NI SIQUIERA SE HAN MOLESTADO EN LLAMARME POR MI NOMBRE, PARA ELLOS SOY SOLO UN PEDAZO DE CARNE QUE SE LE ARROJARA A LAS BESTIAS SANGRIENTAS EN LOS ASQUEROSOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE!.La sangre hierve en mis venas, mis oídos palpitan. Todo se vuelve rojo y mas rojo. La furia trepa por mi cuello al tomar el juego de cuchillos, las llamas me queman al arrojarlos contra el maniquí:uno se clava en el pecho, el otro en el brazo derecho, ingle, abdomen, pierna izquierda. Voy a por el arco(la flecha ya esta colocada, el arco tensado para tirar), tenso la cuerda y la flecha vuela directo a la cabeza. Me arde el rostro de tanta rabia, cojo la lanza, junto toda la fuerza posible y la tiro… se clava en el cuello, la cabeza se desgarra y cae al suelo.

– Señoras y señores –hablo dirigiéndome a los espejos– eso ha sido todo. Finalizo con una marcada reverencia y me retiro del salón.

No quiero hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con Sansa, a que si evito a la gente hasta llegar a la habitación. Me quito la ropa de un tirón, empapada en sudor y me someto a una ducha helada. La gelidez del agua poco hace para disminuir mi enfado.

Un día, solo un día… un día para iniciar los Juegos.

Cae el crepúsculo, y con él, el equipo de estilistas. Lo había olvidado también:"Hoy son las entrevistas". Me embellecen a tal punto de que soy mas muñeco que humano. Margaery no para de parlotear sobre las fiestas a la que asiste en la temporada de Juegos. El enfado cae en el olvido,ya me siento mejor.

– Mírate en el espejo–señala Margaery. Odio mirarme al espejo, no tengo nada de especial, ni siquiera mis típicos ojos grises como el cielo nublado, mi rostro delgado y esos rulos indomables.

Fijo la mirada en el reflejo del espejo, voy decentemente bien: un impecable esmoquin negro, los rulos peinados para atrás y el rostro sin maquillaje(lo cual es un alivio). Me fuerzo por sonreírles a los cuatro, y me apuro en salir de la habitación.

Sansa me espera dentro del ascensor,un tanto nerviosa. Tomo sus manos entre las mías, le doy un discurso "tranquilizador" que ejerce efecto de inmediato. La abrazo, haciendo caso omiso de las miradas ajenas.

El viaje en auto es de menos de 15 minutos. Sansa hiperventila a cada paso que damos al entrar el estadio, desde se realizara la ceremonia. No esta preparada.

Nos colocamos en la larga fila de tributos que espera de pie linderos al escenario. Varys, el presentador desde hace 10 años, abre el programa con su clásico chiste sobre como "estallara de un día a otro" de tanta gordura que tiene. Acaricia su robusto vientre, una mueca de dolor se cruza con una sonrisa a medio camino. Asi es el, el tragicómico Varys.

El primero en subir es Loras, del distrito 1. Ha cobrado popularidad entre los Capitolinos, que ya lo ha apodado "El caballero de las flores". Brienne, su tosca compañera, se muestra recia a hablar, a pesar de los intentos de Varys.

Gregor, "la montaña" es una maquina de matar imparable y Shae, una seductora nata. Los tributos siguientes no son interesantes, todo parece cambiar al subir los tributos del 9 y el 10. Robb, el del 10, salió elegido el "Tributo mas guapo de los 15°Juegos del Hambre". El chico sonríe presumidamente, la audiencia grita emocionada con cada palabra que expone.

Al subir Penny, me compadezco de ella, es torpe, tímida y, para su mala suerte, enana. Prontamente se convierte en el objeto de burla del Capitolio. Finaliza su tiempo, la chica desciende corriendo del escenario, y en el ultimo escalón pierde pie…¡PUM!Eso ha dolido. Se queda allí, tendida en el piso, muerta de vergüenza. Su compañero se apresura y la levanta del suelo en un ágil movimiento, el sonido de fondo son las risas estruendosas de estos monstruos.

El rubio del 10 se pavonea al estar arriba(debe creer que esta siendo galante, no, mas bien parece un payaso) sin dejar de jactarse de sus aparentes talentos. Varys le pregunta cual será su actitud en el Juego, el niño no duda al responder: "Oh, ya lo veras Varys, ya lo veras".

Missandei, la del distrito 10, es conocedora de varios idiomas, dice "Hola" en francés, ingles, portugués, alemán y ruso.

– Una tributo ilustrada,muy bueno –reconoce el presentador. La niña se encoge de hombros al percatarse de la mirada acusadora de su compañero, el tal "Joffrey", que me lo acaba de recordar Sansa.

Los del 11… son perfectos. Viserys afirma que ganara, Daenerys solo quiere la paz… eso le quitara muchos patrocinadores. El tiempo del 11 termina, Varys comunica con voz clara y precisa:" Denle la bienvenida al distrito 12".

. . .

Nosotros. Nuestro turno. Sansa se pone de pie, lista para subir al escenario. Todos enmudecen al verla aparecer en escena. No había reparado en su vestido blanco, ajustado al cuerpo, largo, con tiras que se entrelazan en su cuello. Celestial, esa es la palabra que insinúa mi cerebro.

Varys le pregunta cosas fáciles de responder, ella es todo sonrisas y encanto. Hermosa.

La pregunta clave ha llegado, presiento que no será nada bueno.

– Preciosa Sansa…¿Cómo van tus asuntos del corazón?

– Bien, creo.

– Umm…¡Nos matas de intriga, Sansa!¿ Es un chico de tu distrito? – inquiere como una amiga chismosa.

– Sí –mi bella Sansa se muerde el labio, vergonzosa.

– ¿Quién es? – vuelve a preguntar, como quien quiere la cosa. Sansa no responde,y este solivianta al publico para que responde, al grito de "Que lo diga, que lo diga". Ella, viendo que no tiene salida, decide responder.

– Bien, lo diré: es mi compañero, Jon Snow.

Oh, demonios. Que no haya sido real, que esas palabras no hayan salido de su boca. ¿Qué hiciste Sansa?¡¿Acaso no notaste que te haz lanzado a una muerte segura?!. La marcaran de infantil y romántica. Estoy tan enojado que no la miro cuando pasa a mi lado.

"Disminuye tu enojo"me digo. "Disminuyelo".

– Oh, Jon Snow…¿Sabias que has quedado en segundo lugar en los resultados de la encuesta de los tributos mas guapos? –comenta Varys. ¿Que, que ha dicho? Ah, si, que salí segundo en no se que, una tontería. ¿Cómo sigo la charla? Contestando con otra perorata, por supuesto.

– No lo sabia, querido Varys –pongo cara de "inocente" –es un gran honor para mi salir segundo.

– Superando a Loras –añade con interés

– Bueno, si soy mas guapo que el, según la gente del Capitolio… soy muy guapo entonces. Tengo al publico en mis manos, sus rostros de boba ilusión los delata.

Un par de preguntas mas banales y, por el cambio de tono en la voz de Varys, se que lo hara… la pregunta bomba en todo esto.

– Amadísimo Jon…¿Le corresponde en sentimiento a la bellísima Sansa, su compañera de distrito?.Sus ojos porcinos parecen acusarme desde lo profundo de sus pupilas. No, no. No quiero hacerlo, no. Perdóname Sansa… es por tu bien.

– No, Varys –sueno indignado, falsa indignación, pero para ellos se oye real – las niñas como Sansa no son mi tipo.

La sigo hasta su habitación, intento entrar tras ella, quiero que sepa que no fue mi intención hacerlo, que es todo mentira, parte de una actuación, que sí la amo, que sí es mi tipo, que le correspondo en sentimiento y la amaré hasta la eternidad. No me permite hablarle, se niega a escucharme y me cierra la puerta en la cara. Es nuestra ultima noche a salvo y así la trato. Soy un imbécil, un completo y reventado imbécil, me merezco morir mañana.

Dormir me es imposible. No con la culpa que me carcome el alma, no con las lagrimas de la chica del frente. No resisto mas. Me levanto de la cama, dirigiéndome a su habitación. Pensé que estaría bloqueda, pero no.

Niega con la cabeza, refregándose las lagrimas. Debería matarme, ¿Cómo he podido lastimar a alguien asi?.

– Vete, Jon. No quiero verte –su vocecita esta deformada por los sollozos.

– No, no me ire. Quiero que me escuches, y escúchame bien.

– ¿Por qué lo haría? Eres cruel –menciona. No quiero que me odie, quiero que me ame. Mañana nos adentraremos en el infierno, ese ángel no merece estar triste. Y no merece que me vaya de este mundo sin haberla protegido y amado como se merece. Me siento a su lado, en la cama. Al principio rechaza mis abrazos, todo lo que haga. La amo con locura, es doloroso sentir asi. Insisto mas, ella se entrega a mi. Llora todo lo que tiene que llorar en mi hombro, yo la consuelo, no lloro. Nuestros besos acallan el miedo, el dolor, la angustia de mañana. Mis ojos se cierran besando su frente.

Lysa nos retiene justo cuando estamos por entrar al ascensor, según ella para que "veamos" las puntuaciones obtenidas en las sesiones privadas con los Vigilantes. Como no me apetece sentarme en el sillón(temo que si lo hago me quede duro allí), observo en pie al lado de este.

Las olvidadas puntuaciones aparecen y con ella, las buenas calificaciones de los Tributos, a excepción del distrito 4,6 y… Sansa. Un tres definitivo la condena. Mi puntuación es de 12.¿Que carajos? No, se equivocaron seguro. El 12 es el puntaje mas alto en la escala, otra muerte asegurada que mostrar.

Lysa nos despide efusivamente al subirnos en el helicóptero que nos llevara hasta la arena, no se que tan lejos estará, pero lo suficiente lejos para aislarnos del mundo.

Una señora de bata blanca me inyecta algo en el antebrazo izquierdo, "Un chip de monitoreo" dice. Nos lanzaran al campo de batalla desde la catacumbas, en el Capitolio lo llaman" La sala de lanzamiento", esta bajo tierra.

Margaery me espera al adentrarme allí, con una bolsa en la mano.

– ¿Qué es?

– La ropa que llevaras en los Juegos. Ven, te ayudo a vestirte. – ¿Ayudarme? Esta loca. No le permito que lo haga, se vestirme yo solito. Me visto en un santiamén, no se puede perder tiempo en estos momentos. Le echo un vistazo al espejo: una camiseta gris, un grueso chaleco negro, un pantalón de tela gruesa, verde con bolsillos y unas botas para correr. Bien.

Una formal voz femenina nos anuncia que el momento del lanzamiento se realizara en un minuto. Abrazo a Margaery, no oculto mi admiración hacia ella. Entro al tubo que se eleva rápidamente. La luz del sol es cegadora para mis ojos, parpadeo varias veces, respiro profundo.

La voz del nuevo presentador, Renly Manderly, retumba por todas partes, con brío en su voz: "Damas y caballeros, ¡Que empiecen los Quinceavo Juegos del Hambre!".

Sesenta segundos es el tiempo que tenemos que estar de pie sobre el circulo metalico, si das un paso antes de ese corto lapso… vuelas en pedazos, literalmente. Mejor quedarme quieto como una estatua que reventar en los aires. Diviso a Sansa, que esta cinco tributos a mi izquierda. Lo primero que haré al saltar, será buscarla y resguardarla en un lugar seguro. Me meteré en la Cornucopia, que es un gigantesco cuerno dorado con forma de cono, con el pico curvo y una abertura de al menos seis metros de alto, lleno de las cosas que nos sustentaran en el estadio: comida, contenedores con agua, armas, medicinas, y todo lo necesario.

Cincuenta y cinco segundos. Me pongo en posición, cuidadosamente, no vaya a ser que saque un poco el pie fuera del circulo y estalle. 56, 57, 58,59… Salto de mi plataforma, demasiado precipitado siquiera para notar si las minas seguían activadas o no, no, salte justo a tiempo. Corro como un puma, esquivando a los tributos que se interponen en mi camino. Entro a la Cornucopia, buscando desesperadamente el arco, el maldito y bendito arco. Cojo un par de cajas, no se que tendrán, algo valioso, seguro. Algunos tributos ya han llegado y se disputan todo. Esquivo un puñetazo de Gregor, me escabullo del otro golpe que esta por impactar en mi cara y veo el arco: arriba de todo. No soy tan alto como para agarrarlo, lo mas cerca que tengo es a mi derecha, un juego de cuchillos. Lo cojo de un salto y caigo al suelo por la patada que alguien me ha dado. Giro de lado, Asha esta por clavarme la lanza en el estomago. La lanza esta por entrar a mi estomago y, de repente, una espada la atraviesa en el corazón. Se retuerce al caer sobre la mi, la empujo y me preparo para lo peor: es Brienne, con la espada ensangrentada. Saco un cuchillo de aspecto filoso, listo para atacar. Baja su espada un segundo antes de que mi cuchillo se clave en ella. No le hace daño, ya que esta protegida por algún tipo de armadura. Soy un imbécil, me matara como a una rata.

– Vete, chico. No te matare, pero solo por hoy. Si te vuelvo a ver, lo hare, no habrá segunda oportunidad –masculla. Asiento con la cabeza, miro el arco que pudo ser y no es.

– ¿Lo quieres, chico? –pregunta refiriéndose al arco. Ni siquiera respondo y lo baja para mi. Susurro un "gracias" y salgo hacia afuera. Sansa no está. El baño de sangre se desata en el exterior, mi corazón late violentamente al pensar que ella esta… alguien intenta atacarme, y le clavo el cuchillo en la garganta. La sangre roja y espesa no se tarda en surgir de su garganta. Miro alrededor, es un bosque como el de casa. Sansa se tuvo que haber escondido en algún lado, si. Me adentro en el bosque, corro como loco rebuscando entre los arbustos. Un débil sollozo me llega detrás de un árbol. Me acerco lentamente, suspiro tranquilo al verla: esta manchada de sangre, no es de ella, son salpicaduras.

– Sansa, vamos.

– No, Jon, yo vi como, como… mataban al niñito del 6, lo vi, lo abrieron a la mitad y sus órganos… y sus organos –esta shockeada. No se mueve ni un centímetro, la agarro de la cintura y me la echo al hombro. Corro lo más rápido que mis pies me lo permiten, adentrándome mas y mas en el bosque. Para cuando me detengo, el crepúsculo ha caído.

La noche trae consigo el recuento de las muertes: el chico del 3,los dos del 4,los dos del 6,la del 7(vi su muerte en vivo y en directo),el chico del 8, y, por ultimo, la chica del 10, en total, 8 muertes, la mínima cantidad de muertes. Eso quiere decir que los tributos de este año están preparados para ganar.

Sansa no deja de llorar en toda la noche, los Juegos del Hambre la atormentaron, y eso que es solo el principio. Reviso las cajas, y… comida no tiene, ni siquiera agua. Es medicinas, sacos de dormir y… bueno, no se que es lo otro. Mañana intentara cazar algo para comer.

Un ganso gordito se ha cruzado en mi camino. Sansa ahoga un grito al verlo desangrado. Trato de enseñarle como desplumarlo, cortarle el cogote y cocinarlo. No puede concentrarse, tanta sangre la marea. Enciendo la hoguera, me importa un bledo si atrae o no tributos. Estoy armado con un arco, un juego de cuchillos… eso bastara, si, puedo defenderme.

Los días siguientes nos dedicamos a buscar algún rastro de agua. Al cuarto dia lo encontramos y bebemos hasta llenarnos la vejiga completamente. No hay mutos, ni cosas raras. ¿Son necesarios? No con tanto tributos sobrevivientes, deben estar esperando vernos en acción.

Por suerte, ninguno se cruza en nuestro camino. Nuestra estadía en los Juegos, hasta ahora, es buena. Cazo durante el día, Sansa recolecta plantas comestibles, juntamos agua, comemos bien, inspeccionamos el bosque al atardecer y dormimos en lo alto de un árbol.

Tenemos tiempo para nosotros dos. No me atrevo a ir mas allá de caricias y besos, aunque se nota que la intención de Sansa es mas que eso. Mis manos están aferradas a su cintura, ella cruza sus piernas en mi espalda. Beso su frente, los sinsajos cantan a nuestro alrededor. Mi hermosa y preciosa Sansa.

– Jon…te amo–dice Sansa.

– Yo también, Sansa.

– ¿Y por qué nunca vamos mas allá de un beso?. Oh, oh… ha hecho la pregunta que he estado evitando todo este tiempo. No es que no quiera estar con ella, es… difícil explicarlo.

– Mira, Sansa… te amo. ¿No te basta con eso?

– No. Quiero tenerte, Jon… de todas las formas posibles. Estoy tan incomodo. Ella me besa con pasión, con fuerza, apretándose más contra mí. Alejarla es imposible, no quiero. La calidez recorre todo mi ser, se siente tan bien estar juntos. No, no me permitiré ir más allá. Sus manos desabrochan mi camisa cuando un sonido nos interrumpe.

– Quédate aquí, ya regreso – Sansa asiente con la cabeza, preocupada, mientras yo me pongo en pie.

– ¿Y mi beso? –me acerco a ella y la beso, acariciándole el cabello. Cojo la lanza y me voy.

Algo se remueve entre la copa del arbol, me acerco y… oh, oh. Fue un error hacerlo. ¡Estúpido, estúpido! Alguien me está ahorcando, llevándome hacia donde esta Sansa. Son ellos, esas bestias: Gregor, Joffrey y Ramsay, la están acorralando.

– ¡Suéltenla, imbéciles! –les grito. Intento zafarme del brazo de quien me este ahorcando, lo logro, estoy a punto de agarrar la lanza y algo me tira hacia atrás. Un golpe aca, otro alla. Me golpean hasta dejarme casi inconsciente, atándome a un árbol.

La tienen a Sansa, y yo no puedo moverme, soy un inútil. Dicen algo intangible para mis oídos. Otro golpe me deja sin respiración, aprietan fuertemente mi rostro para que vea lo que harán, Joffrey es el primero en hablar:

– No sabes cuánto te hemos estado buscando, Jon. Sobre todo a esta preciosura–acaricia el rostro de Sansa, me da tanta pero tanta rabia– la disfrutaremos completamente.¿ Quieres saber cómo murió mi compañera?¿No? bueno, lo diré igual: yo mismo la mate. Pero antes de hacerlo, disfrute de ella. Hice un trato, pero ella no entraba en el. ¿Quién mejor que yo para deshacerme de ella? Grito cuando la tome, al acabar con ella estaba tan irreconocible. Y eso mismo le hare a tu chica, digo, le haremos – sonríe con malicia.

– ¿Qué? ¡No, noooooooo! Si le tocas un pelo, te mato, te juro que te mato.

Lo que pasa a continuación es tan horrible que preferiría estar muerto, no haber nacido. La… la… la deshonran de la manera más horrible. Cierro los ojos, llorando como loco. Mi dulce y bella Sansa grita, se debate entre las garras de los monstruos… el mundo se calla y abro los ojos lentamente.

– ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO! –. Soy un inútil atado a este árbol, es imposible llegar hasta ella. ¿Por qué no me matan y ya? Los muy malditos se han ido, destrozándonos la vida. Sansa se fuerza por respirar en ese cuerpo maltrecho.

Se escucha a alguien venir, deben ser esos malditos. No, no son ellos, es Shae, la chica del 2, que me desata del árbol y al finalizar huye apresuradamente. Me aproximo a Sansa, la tomo entre mis brazos, acunándola en mi pecho, ella tiene que salvarse, ella tiene que estar bien, va a estar bien. Su débil mano roza mi mejilla, sus ojos se apagan poco a poco… suena el cañonazo, anunciando su muerte.

¿Quién soy? No lo sé. Los días pasan y no me importan, yo no valgo nada. Mi alma se fue con ella, al cielo del que ella cayó. Su ausencia quebró mi tiempo, mi existencia y lo que haya sido alguna vez. Mis armas se las llevaron, estoy a la intemperie, no me importa, debo morirme, ya, morirme, ya.

Estoy por tirarme del alcantilado justo al escuchar algo. No tengo armas para defenderme, pero tal es la rabia que me invade dentro que lo mataría a golpes.

– ¿Quién anda ahí?

– Yo, para – una chica sale detrás de la roca. Es la del 5, creo.

– ¿Debería matarte?

– Para, para –alza las manos, en un intento de paz– se que buscas venganza.

– Bien, aliados entonces.

Ygritte(ese es el nombre de mi aliada) está provista de buenas armas: cuchillos, mazos y una ballesta. El primero en caer es Gregor: lo atrapamos dormido, distraído. Ygritte lo debilita lanzándole un dardo envenenado en la garganta mientras yo me divierto cortándole su masculinidad. El cañonazo es música para mis oídos. Ahora es el turno de darle caza a Ramsay.

Rechazo el muslo de conejo que me ofrece Ygritte, estoy concentrado afilando los cuchillos. A Ramsay le espera una muerte más hermosa que Gregor, el del 2. Disfrutara tanto de ella, tanto, pero tanto, que me rogara que lo mate de una vez.

El manto de la noche nos protege de la vista del monstruo. Saltamos sobre él, está solo, como lo suponíamos. No se rinde sin dar lucha, el maldito sí que sabe pelear. Mi odio gana y sale perdiendo.

Ya en el piso, acorralado, sin salida alguna (pues ahora yo soy el depredador), me acerco hasta su repugnante rostro, dictando su condena: "Maldito monstruo, a ti te gusta desollar, no? Bueno, con tu piel me hare un abrigo". Ygritte le aprieta las piernas, saco el cuchillo de hoja curva y cruel y empiezo por su frente: es como quitarle la piel a los conejos. Sus gritos me agradan tanto que no puedo evitar reír y, en pocos minutos, lo que hasta hace poco era su rostro no es más que un cráneo sangrante.

– ¡Rojo, rojo, rojo, rojo, que bonito es el rojo! –canturreo alegremente revolviendo sus tripas con el cuchillo.

Hemos recibido todo tipo de regalos de los patrocinadores, están maravillados con nuestro accionar. Quiero que sepan que no lo hago por las reglas, lo hago por venganza. La competencia se convirtió en una hermosísima cacería hambrienta de sangre. Me convertí en un monstruo, ¿Qué esperaban?¡ Sansa murió de la peor manera, violada, golpeada y desollada! Sus muertes le hacen justicia… y la justicia concluirá al morir Joffrey, que, por cierto, ha permanecido oculto en estos días. Pero cuando lo encuentre… sabrá lo que es ser un asesino.

* * *

La venganza ha finalizado, el cuerpo deformado de Joffrey yace en el lago cristalino. El final ha llegado, la herida que me hizo en el vientre es fulminante, al menos se que me ire con la alegria de haberlo matado, de que se hizo justicia por Sansa.

Ygritte me pide que me quede con ella, que solo queda un puñado de participantes, que acabaremos rápidamente con ellos porque juntos formamos un gran equipo. Creo que también dice que me ama.

El mundo me pesa en los hombros, todo se vuelve más lento, frío… y frío, mas frío.


End file.
